Robb's progeny
by Comet96
Summary: A suggestion tally for Stark's Frey Girl. Better off reading that story before this as it gives spoilers to the TV program and the story. For those of you that do read Stark's Frey Girl please read chapter 17 first as there is an explanation there x Comet96 x
1. Chapter 1

So those of you that have been following the story of Stark's Frey Girl have decided to come and have a say in the gender of the next Stark baby.

It's very simple, we'll do a tally on a little prince or princess and add names.

You think of a few names and I'll think of a few name and then we'll come up with a combination and it will all be revealed when Little Stark is born.

Please don't start giving me names until I update on this so it won't be all confusing. If you do have a name you would like me to take into consideration either message me on here or my email found on my profile x

Okay lets get this started;

Little Prince: ********

Little Princess: ****

**or**

Two Little Prince's:

Two Little Princess':

A Little Prince and Princess: *

**or**

There could be three babies - just a thought might not actually happen.

Two Little Prince's and a Little Princess:

Two Little Princess' and a Little Prince:

Three Little Princess':

Three Little Prince's:

**I'll add the number with each review. Please do this with me or I'll look like a right idiot doing this by myself.**

**Comet96 x**


	2. Chapter 2

So names will be added this evening for a few suggestions I may do a page for Little Prince and then one for Little Princess.

If you having checked chapter one please do so as I've updated it and there is some new stuff on there xx

Comet96

I was going along the lines that Robb wants a boy,

Evie doesn't care.

Catelyn wants a girl.

Rickon wants a boy,

Bran wouldn't mind,

Lily (handmaiden) wants there to be a Little Princess.

If Sansa was here (not telling you whether she will be or not) she would want a Little Princess,

Arya wouldn't care,

Jon wouldn't mind considering he's in the Night's Watch (yes I am adding Jon into this story - yay)

I personally want the baby to be a Little Prince, but that's because I just want every baby I have to be a boy - doesn't mean I'll be making this baby a prince, but it also doesn't mean I'll make the baby a princess. I'm letting someone else decide x

Comet96


	3. Little Prince

So here is a list of name for a Prince; feel free to give names and to give your opinions on the ones here x

The ones I really like I highlighted in bold x Comet96

**1 -Tristan ****Stark: ****

2 -Nevyll Stark:

**3 -Henly ****Stark:**

4 -Hake Stark:

**5 -Eddard ****Stark: ******

6 -Hadrel Stark:

7 -Hyle Stark:

8 -Euran Stark:

9 -Ernald Stark:

10 -Anders Stark:

**11 -Rodwell ****Stark:**

**12 -Robert ****Stark:**

13 -Emmand Stark:

14 -Dilan Stark:

15 -Aegon Stark:

**16 -Brandon ****Stark:**

17 -Chayle Stark:

18 -Barriston Stark:

19 -Addam Stark:

**20 -Clayton ****Stark:**

**21 -Gendry ****Stark:**

**22 -Theodore ****Stark:**

**23 -Torrhen Stark: ****

I'll make a tally of the ones liked xx


	4. Little Princess

So here is a list of name for a Princess; feel free to give names and to give your opinions on the ones here x

The ones I really like I highlighted in bold x Comet96

1 -Hilma Stark:

2 -Velena Stark:

3 -Ylonda Stark:

**4 -Tyta Stark:**

**5 -Lyanna Stark: ****

**6 -Talytha Stark: **

7 -Ondrea Stark:

**8 -Letyse Stark:**

9 -Alyssa Stark:

**10 -Falia Stark: ***

11 -Nyta Stark:

12 -Taslyn Stark;

**13 -Emphyria Stark:**

14 -Cassana Stark:

15 -Aelinor Stark:

16 -Carolei Stark:

**17 -Alerie Stark:**

18 -Bertha Stark:

**19 -Alia Stark: ***

20 -Leyla Stark:

**21 -Nymeria Stark:**

**22 -Piper Stark:**

I'll make a tally of the ones liked xx

I just realised I never gave Evie's mother a name but have decided to call her Rose. I think Rose's mother would name her after her hair and with it being red 'Rose Red'.


	5. Top Eight Names

**Hey guys so I've added the names that have all received stars and now it's your turn to decided the top two for each group; Prince - Princess. So please give you opinion so it won't be a disappointment when a name you dislike is chosen for the baby.**

**The four most liked names for a little Prince; just because Eddard has the most stars doesn't mean it's going to be called Eddard.**

**1 -Tristan Stark: *****

**5 -Eddard Stark: ********

**16 -Brandon Stark: ***

**23 -Torrhen Stark: ****

**The four most liked names for a little Princess; just because Lyanna has the most stars doesn't mean it's going to be called Lyanna.**

**5 -Lyanna Stark: ******

**6 -Talytha Stark: *****

**10 -Falia Stark: ****

**19 -Alia Stark: ***

**Like I explained before someone I know id going to choose the name for the Prince or Princess, but that doesn't stop you guys for deciding which names will be in the top four; two Prince's and two Princess'.**

**Thanks for viewing and please review with your comments x Comet96 xx**


	6. Chat Room Page 1

**So here's the first page of the chat room/[age hope you read it and review xx I was thinking if you wanted to ask questions about Stark's Frey Girl - an example would be 'Are you writing a sequel?' or 'When will you be finishing this story?'.**

**So yeah that is really what I'm thinking xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

**'Kira Tsumi'**** - I say that she should end up going to Winterfell alone but just when she is having the baby Robb runs into the room she is having the baby in.**

'Kira Tsumi' - I loved reading your review made me laugh. Robb should turn up just as she's having the baby, but I won't tell you if that's going to happen or not it's a surprise ;) xx

**'xLilyPx'**** - Wow! Leaving me wondering what's going to happen next.. Rob needs to learn that Evie is always gunna get her own way .. If he misses the birth of the child I won't forgive him let alone her! Congrats on the amaze fanfic so far , my jack! Xxx**

'xLilyPx' - will Robb miss the birth of his child? Who knows? My sweet Rose you will have to wait Thank you for your kind words. Everyone this is the 'friend' I was telling you about. If it pleases you all she's been pestering me about updating so you all have her to thank for the last few updates xx

**'HermioneandMarcus'**** - excellent chapter update and I can not wait to read more soon please and thank you.**

'HermioneandMarcus' - thank you for your review and I hope this was a quick update. I know for a fact that you have been reading this story from the beginning and have reviewed on every chapter since chapter 3 and I want to thank you for that xx

**'duchess123'**** - amazing chapter love the drama! Cant wait to see the next one I saw some Talisa in there . This may sound weird but I love exploring the Talisa/Robb/Evie relationship! I think it adds amazing drama and a human quality to Robb (because lets face it he is perfect) :)**

'duchess123' - you have been a constant reviewer near enough reviewing on most chapters. I don't know whether or not Talisa will be in this story any longer because honestly I absolutely hate her. Robb Stark's life was ruined by the bitch (excuse the language). And yes Robb is perfect xx

**'Guest(1)'** **-** **Robb needs to be with her when the baby born!**  
**I'm loving you story, keep with the good work.**

'Guest(1)' - Hope you don't mind the added (1) jus needed to distinguish you from the other guest unless it was you both times. Thank you for your kind words and I am grateful that you love this story. Of course Robb has to be there with her; what sort of husband would he be if he wasn't? xx

**'waterbender19'**** - nice chapter. cant wait for the next one. try and update soon.**

'waterbender19' - you have also reviewed on most chapter as I am grateful for that. I hope I've updated fast enough for you and I want to let you know that I have already started chapter 40 and 41. Yes I've been working on both chapters already and no they are not finished xx

**'Guest(2)'**** - Great update! I am so lovin this story, you are a great writer. Sometimes she gets on my nerves though. Robb is a King. His duty is too his people, she knew that. Of course he loves her and their child, but it seems that every chance she gets she is throwing some fit to get her way if she doesn't like the way something is working out. She needs to be more supportive of her husband. Please update more soon! This is really a wonderful story! :-)**

'Guest(2)' - unless you are Guest(1) you already know what I've said; if not thank you for your review. I really like your review; and it does seem that Evie can be a 'pain-in-the-arse'. I just want to remind everybody that pregnant woman can get shitty and I've always pictured Evie as one of 'those' women. She will be thinking about the way she's acted towards Robb in this chapter and the next one as well so please keep reading this story xx

* * *

**Thank you guys xx**


	7. Chat Room Page 2

**Page two o this chat room/page hopefully I still have people reading this if not oh well xx Comet96 xx **

* * *

**'Cin1989'****- ****Love the update! I will confess to being Guest(2)...:-). Thank you for being such a awesome writer! You really do a great job. Evil is still grating in my nerves. Believe me, I will definitely continue reading this because it is that awesome. But right now she is being extremely selfish. I know she's pregnant, but for her to make him choose is not something a wife should do...especially in their situation. Please don't take this as a negative review because it is most definitely not. Please update soon!**

'Cin1989' - Hello Guest(2). Thank you for saying I'm an 'awesome writer' I don't thinks so I just enjoy writing and do so for you guys. I'm not being modest or fishing for compliments I generally don't think I'm a good writer. I think I repeat myself too many times and that my ideas are boring and nobody would be interested in reading them. I know she may seem selfish but hopefully this chapter will change your mind on Evie. I haven't taken your review as negative I see it as constructive xx

**'Amanda'**** - So, I'm guest 1, and no I'm not guest 2. I forgot to put my name kkkkk. I'm starting to feel a little worried about those dreams, please please please, don't make then come true! Great chapter, as always.**

'Amanda' - Hi there Guest(1). You have your suspicions about the dreams, maybe I'm tell you something maybe I'm not. If you have any suggestions about what the dreams could mean feel free to tell me; I'll be interested in hearing them xx

**'Kira Tsumi' ****- can't wait for the next chapter! if I could go into stories like this I'd slap Robb and go "What the hell is wrong with you!?"**

'Kira Tsumi' - Here's your next chapter x I feel the same about you, but when I'm writing I picture myself as Evie and I always picture Robb and what he says and the way she would react to his words or actions. If I could I would totally be sucked into the books and marry him before 'SPOILER' Talisa could xx

**'xLilyPx'**** - Liking my mention at the start , it's not pestering its suggestioning ;) if that's a word ... Anyway great story so far. -and with the whole Evie being 'selfish' thing , I disagree .. She's pregnant , she's having awful dreams about her unborn child and she's probably missing home. If I was as hormonal as her id kick off too , it think she has every right to want to leave and family should come before being king to Rob ..although I understand his duties... If the baby gets hurt Just remember I see you 3 times a week minimum .. I won't be happy ;) xx**

'xLilyPx' - Neologism is the word you're looking for (it's when you make up a new word). You're very defensive about Evie have you possible grown attached to her character? Robb does understand does understand that family comes first but he's a new King and thinks otherwise at the moment. Would you really hurt me if anything happens to the baby? I could spend those three minimum days avoiding you xx

* * *

**Thanks for reading xx**


	8. Chat Room Page 3

**Third instalment for the chat room/page xx I hope someone is reading this so I don't look like an idiot xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

**'HermioneandMarcus'**** - excellent chapter updates and i can not wait to read more soon please and thank you.**

'HermioneandMarcus' - Than you for your review and I hope this was a fast update for you xx

**'xLilyPx'**** - Ah see you must if used your dictionary/ thesaurus for that word! ;) and yes I have grown rather attached to her , I feel like I know her now :') and of course I'd never really hurt you ! But I would be terribly upset if any harm got caused to the baby , way too attached ! Like the introducing of the sisters here :) xx**

'xLilyPx' - No I actually didn't need to use my dictionary/ thesaurus I already knew the word x I could tell that you had grown attached to Evie, I think its kind of cool that you've grown attached to my OC. I hope you would never hurt me or this friendship will be going no further. Just for that I may make something terrible happen to the baby ... joking xx I liked the sister's as well, but I never intentionally planned them they just appeared; I thought it would be nice for Evie to have some sister bonding time xx

**'duchess123'**** - Amazing! Both chapters! You are an extremely talented writer. Your original character pulls the audience in and you create an interesting twist to a story I already know and love. Can't wait for the next chapter! Thank you :)**

'duchess123' - Thank you for saying that you think the chapters are amazing, I do write them for you guys xx I also want to thank you for suggesting that I am a 'extremely talented writer' as you put it, it really boosts my low self esteem x It hasn't really been hard to write as Evie because I'm just imagining myself as her; well its what I would wish to happen if I was in 'Game of Thrones'. I'm glad you think it draws the audience in (as that's you) and I', happy you think I'm creating an interesting twist to the story xx I hope you enjoy chapter 41 and please keep reviewing xx

**'Amanda'**** - Yay! That was awesome, it was good to see the life out of the war in, the twins. So, about the dreams, I was thinking if those dreams Evie is having is like the ones that Bran has. Possibly? The chapter was awesome, as always. xoxo**

'Amanda' - Thank you for your review and I'm grateful that you think it's 'amazing'. I wanted there to be a chapter where Evie is without Robb and at her original home 'The Twins'. I'm not really sure where I'm going with the dreams - I mean they could be like Bran's but do you really want that? Hopefully the dreams will being to show their importance later on in the story xx

**'Cin1989'**** - Great update! You were right, I did like Ella a lot more in this chapter. Hmmmm ...I just wonder what her brother meant. Great update! More soon please :-)**

**I meant Evie, darn auto-correct :-)**

'Cin1989' - I'm glad you like Evie a lot more now after this chapter xx I was planning on changing your mind - although I had already started the chapter before your review xx You want me to be honest? I don't even know what her brother was talking about - I wrote most of chapter 40 without paying attention and it ended up coming out really well. I'm sure I can get what Olyvar was meaning in chapter 42/43 xx I know what you mean with auto-correct xx

**'Kira Tsumi'**** - loving it! seriously!**

**'waterbender19'**** - Two awesome chapters just finished reading cant wait for the next update. Try and update soon . Hope your hand is better. XD**

'waterbender19' - Thanks for saying the chapters were 'awesome' and I do hope that this update was quick enough for you xx My hand is slightly better - I've got this scar-like-burn on my hand now and it itches like a b****, thank you for asking xxx

* * *

**Thank you for reading my lovelies xxx**


	9. Chat Room Page 4

**'AnimeFreak1014EVER'**** - OMG! NOOOOO! DON'T LET ROBB CHEAT! THINK ABOUT EVIE!**

'AnimeFreak1014EVER' - WILL ROBB STARK CHEAT? Well I don't know - well I do but you don't. Sorry that was mean your have my greatest apologises - I'm a bit hypo - chocolate does that to you as well as coffee and cake (Now I sound like a fat pig). I'm sure deep down Robb is thinking about Evie - but he is also a man (not saying if he cheated or not) You want to fins out if he cheated read. Just a warning though it's right near the end and there is like 4000 and possible more words in front of it so you better be a fast reader xxxxx

**'Pinkbeachlulu'**** - I have been unable to read lately but I just caught up. Wow allot has happened. The nerve of Talisa can't she take a hint. But than again he is a catch.**

'Pinkbeachlulu' - Wow you must have needed to catch up on a few chapter since I haven't seen you review in a while (not a bad thing). I know a lot has happened but it's all for the good - well I think a lot of you wouldn't think the 'Talisa' scene is for the good. She reminds me of some girls/boys now-a-days that act like that around other peoples boy/girlfriends xxx He is the CATCH - if I was swimming in that ocean I would swim after him (and possibly Jon Snow and Gendry - but I can't be greedy) xx I hope you have enjoyed the chapters and wish that you would continue to read xxx

**'ShiloCoulter'**** - Don't let this go badly!**

'ShiloCoulter' - I should let this go badly! If I did that I'd probably have people hunting down my address and attempting to kill me! I'm too young to die! If you want to find out go ahead and read the chapter. Although I think it ends with everyone dying ... I'm only kidding ... or am I? Read and find out dear 'ShiloCoulter', read and find out xxx

**'babygurl1944'**** - I hope that Robb doesn't sleep with Talisa. That would crush Evie.**

'babygurl1944' - Does he sleep with her? What have you been thinking for the last hours (amount of time without this chapter?) I could make him sleep with her - she could show up in nine months time with a babe and give him to Robb and stay in Winterfell - Evie could turn into Catelyn. Or he could punch her in the face! Okay that isn't something Robb would do, but it is something I (and Evie) would do. In case you haven't noticed I dislike Talisa! xxxx

**'duchess123'**** - amazing loved it! cant wait for the next chapter!**

'duchess123' - I thought you would like it xx You have always enjoyed the scenes with Talisa in (although I hate her). Honestly she's good to use when you want to start something dramatic - well her and war scenes - Hope you enjoy this chapter xx

**'Amanda'**** - WHAT? NOOO! Robb cant do that! So, I don't know if I want Evie's dreams to be like Bran's, because I really don't know to much about then, I'm at the middle of the third book. Well, it was good that Robb and Stannis talked, I liked that. Oh, and I wanted you to ignore any English mistakes that I could possibly make, because I happen to be a Brazilian girl. Awesome chapter, as always. xoxo**

'Amanda' - Robb can do that - He's King of the North. I'm not really sure where Evie's dreams are going xx I haven't read that far in with the books - okay this sounds really bad but I'm still on the first book. Please don't think of my differently but I've had a lot on with college, babysitting, writing this and well breathing, eating and sleeping. I will read them. I make a deal with you I'll read the first book by Christmas? xxx I do ignore any mistakes made - I know what its like - auto-correct on this makes me change them all before I publish xxx I have nothing against you for being Brazilian I'm just so thankful that people actually take time to read this xx I never thought so many people would even bother xxx Thank you for reviewing xxx

**'HermioneandMarcus'**** - excellent chapter update and I can not wait to read more soon please and than you.**

'HermioneandMarcus' - Thank you xx I can always rely on you for a review on each chapter xx it lets me know that at least one person is reading this story still xxx

**'Pearl's Beauty'**** - Thank goodness Robb was faithful. That Talisa is such a slut, just like in the show. I can't wait to read more!**

'Pearl's Beauty' - Was he faithful though? We don't know that yet - well I do. I'm going to stop with the taunting there because I don't want to be mean (again). I totally agree with you in the Talisa thing - sorry if anyone likes her - I want to jump into that world and kill her before she turns Robb's brain into goo xxx I hope you enjoy the story - I think you are one of my new reviewers (if not I apologize) xxx

**'EisForElephant'**** - Doesn't she know what NO means! -and Robb better be putting his hands on her shoulders to push her away and order her execution! - update soon this cliff-hanger is killing me:(**

'EisForElephant' - Of course she doesn't - I think she has some mental dysfunction (sorry if I offend anyone it wasn't intentional) xxx Robb better be putting her hands on her shoulders to push her away or I will order HIS execution! Sorry about the cliff-hanger I really hated writing that chapter in third person - it took me forever - you can ask 'xLilyPx' so was sat next to me while I was trying to type it (don't worry I wouldn't let her read over my shoulder) xxx I think you are also a new reviewer as my laptop didn't add your name and I had to add it to the dictionary xx if you are welcome to the world of horror (joking) and if not I shall hit myself with the heaviest book I own - and I own over 200 hundred books xxx

**'xLilyPx'**** - Excuse my language but what a bitch she is , Robb is Evie's not hers ! eurgh don't like her at all .. Great update again , this time I finally got to read it ! I know it took you a while!**

'xLilyPx' - FINALLY you understand that she is a bitch! God I hate her sooooooooo much (sorry to anyone that loves/likes her). Of course Robb is Evie's - well not in the TV series or books, but in our imaginations she is - no one will ever separate them. Well I suppose the gods could you know by killing one of them. Are you happy I didn't let you read over my shoulder? Do you understand why now? It took me forever because a) you were round, b) I was watching 'Great British Bake-off', 'Wentworth Prison' and 'Brave', c) I had you trying to read over my shoulder, d) I now dislike writing in third person and e) I couldn't not speak to you or it would have been pointless in you coming round! OH PRAY TO THE OLD GODS! EVERYONE IT WAS LILY'S FAULT THAT THE CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER SO EVERONE CAN BLAME HER! I hope you enjoy this chapter my dear rose xxxxx

**'Kira Tsumi'**** - NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! THIS SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING I SWEAR TO GOD IF ROBB DOES ANYTHING I will personally kick his butt!**

'Kira Tsumi' - IS IT HAPPENING? I SWEAR TO THE OLD GODS THAT I WILL KICK HIS BUTT AS WELL. Do you really think Robb would do anything though? I mean this is good-looking, amazing, wonderful, beautiful Robb Stark! Bu saying that men can be unpredictable and they sometimes think with their 'small brains' *cough* dicks *cough* Did he do anything? Read and see xxx Thank you for your review xxxx


	10. Chat Room 5

**So here is all the comment to your reviews on chapter 42 xx **

* * *

**'duchess123'**** - OH NO! Great Chapter I love the dramatic endings! It's not so much that I love Lady Talisa although I thought Oona did a great job portraying her. Its just that I like dramatic moments. The way your writing it is awesome. Honestly when I see that there is a new chapter I read it right away, I get so excited. Please update soon :)**

'duchess123' - Thank you 'duchess123' for reading my chapters right away xx I don't 'love' Lady Talisa either ... I suppose Oona did portray her really well if I dislike her so much xx Another thank you for thinking that my writing is 'awesome' xx Lets just say that I've been going through a phase where I think my writing is shit and just continue writing for you guys xxx

**'HermioneandMarcus'**** - excellent chapter update and I can not wait to read more soon please and thank you**

'HermioneandMarcus' - Another review form you and I want to thank you so much xx I hope you will continue to read and I have tried to update faster but it wouldn't let me upload earlier xx

**'xLilyPx'**** - Oh my Buddha , couldn't have left it on a bigger cliff-hanger could you ! Amazing work ! I see you went with the Gendry/Roslin/Arya storyline , what genius partly helped you think of that ;) omg , the dream should of been twins like we said , just to mix it up ! And it was so not my fault it took you ages , I was busy watching TV ! xxxx**

'xLilyPx' - Hey Lilith I didn't actually intend to leave it at a cliff-hanger and I didn't even realise until after I posted the chapter. Yes, yes I may have got the whole Gendry/Roslin/Arya storyline from you, but if you remember you said a Gendry/Ayleth/Arya storyline. I didn't want that dream to be with twins - think of poor Robb he would have a heart attack. If I do another dream I would possible make the babe - babes. It was your fault - you keep trying to read over my shoulder - I can't write with people watching!

**'AnimeFreak1014EVER'**** - OMG! I READ AS FAST AS I COULD AND I STILL I'M NOT SURE IF HE CHEATED OR NOT! WHY?! I READ THIS CHAPTER TWICE JUST TO BE SURE!**

'AnimeFreak1014EVER' - I am so sorry for giving you false hope ... it may have been my intention, and now I feel really mean. Do you think he cheated? I'm so sorry you had to read it twice - I really am mean. If it makes you feel better I swear I won't make the next two chapters cliff-hangers (that will be this chapter and the next one). Once again sorry for confusing you and thank you for reviewing xxx

**'Cin1989'**** - So sorry it took me so long to update! Great updates! Stupid Talisa, I didn't like her on the show and I don't like her in the story! Hopefully he didn't do something terrible. More soon, please?**

'Cin1989' - Oh My Jesus we are so alike! I don't like her in either as well - nothing personal - OKAY THAT WAS A LIE! If she didn't exist then my sweet dead Robb would not be 'SPOLIER' dead! I honestly stand watching any episodes with her in ... unfortunately that also means I can't stand watching any episodes with Robb in :( xxx Do you think he would betray his sweet, innocent - not so innocent - Evie like that? Hope this is a fast update for you xxxx

**'Pearl's Beauty'**** - ****Uh-oh. Cliff-hanger. Can't wait to read more!**

'Pearl's Beauty' - Umm hopefully you enjoy this cliff-hanger xxx Thank you for your review and I hope this is enough to last you until the next chapter xxx

**'Potterheads09'**** - What exactly happened between Lady Talisa and Robb I need to know did he cheat on her . cant wait for the next update. Btw before I forget the photo u posted in ur profile that was just how I imagined Evie.**

'Potterheads09' - Did he cheat on her? Did he cheat on her? I need to know as well ... well I already know but I'll pretend that I don't know for your sake. Thankfully I wasn't the only one that picture Evie like that xx Thanks for the review xx

**'Lulu'****- ****Ugh, I hate it when people blame Talisa/Jeyne Westerling for what happens to Robb. It takes two to tango folks. I love Robb, but he made plenty of bad decisions that lead up to what happened to him. The fault doesn't all lie with the pretty lady whose honour he decided to save.**  
**In the case of this story, however, Talisa needs to back the fuck up.**

'Lulu' - I agree with you on the whole 'it takes two to tango', but I can't help but dislike her. I HATE Robb in someway as well because it's just as much his fault as it is Talisa's but if you think about it if she wasn't there he would have married the Frey Girl. I think he was just finding a way out of this marriage and ended up marrying her 'not because of her honour' but because he wanted an escape. I love Robb as well and you are correct when you say he's made a lot of bad decisions - lets just hope he doesn't make any more in this story. I also agree that Talisa should back the FUCK off and find some other desperate bastard that will sleep with her. It seems as if she just wants a great shag - or she wants to be queen. I'm forgetting that I wrote her character xxx Thank you for your review and please keep reading xxx

**'babygurl1944'****- ****I know that you don't like Talisa and I don't either. But another good chapter and can't wait to see what Robb tells Evie.**

'babygurl1944' - Thank you for agreeing with me on the whole Talisa thing - does my hate show through that much? I hope this is a good explanation from Robb - did he cheat? Thank you for your review xxx

**'Kira Tsumi'**** - that BASTARD!**

'Kira Tsumi' - Poor Robb - I can inform you that he is a noble ;) I would feel the same way if I wasn't writing the story xx Actually I do feel the same way xx That you for your 'colourful' review and please keep reading xxx

**'IvyMoore'**** - I picture Rachel Hurd-Wood as Evie when I read your story. I've been looking for Robb/OC stories for the past week and your fic is on the top one of my list. I've been telling myself not to read your fic anymore because of what Robb did, but I just can't put it down. I hate you for messing with my head and at the same time I love you for coming up with this story. (Please don't take offense on the I hate you part because I'm still a little emotional.) I hope you update soon. Ugh! FU ROBB STARK!**

'IvyMoore' - Hello I think you are a new reviewer - if not I'm sorry for thinking so. I looked at Rachel Hurd-Wood ...she is very pretty, but not what I would imagine - you can keep picturing Evie like that, I'm not going to stop you xxx Don't worry I won't take anything as offence 'unless someone told me to go jump of a cliff - has happened before'. Thank you for saying my fic is on the top one of your list it means a lot xx I hate myself as well when I read through the chapters before updating them - I'm life 'Why would you write that?'. I'm glad you love me for creating this story - it was on my mind for ages and I only just though about publishing it in the summer xx I hope this is a good up date for you and thank you for your review xxx

**'Pinkbeachlulu'**** - Lol! Robb and his pride and honour. First words should have been "I want to tell you something about Talisa but I didn't do anything it was all her and I stopped it..." But no he has to say "something happened between me and Talisa" IDIOT! Also yeah I couldn't think of much better place to be than in a sandwich with Robb, Jon but jury still out for me on Gendry.**

'Pinkbeachlulu' - Well he is a Stark and Ned did because of his honour for Robert and the truth xxx They should have been but he made a mistake thinking she wouldn't overreact. I mean come on when your boyfriend/husband tell you that something happened between him and another woman what are you meant to think? He is a idiot but you can't help but love him xxx A lovely sandwich between Robb and Jon - I love Gendry maybe not because of his looks but because of the way he is with Arya - I love the teasing and the way he acts. Like when Arya tells him that she's a Stark. "But you were a Lord's daughter and you lived in a castle. All that about cocks I should have never said ... And I've been pissing in front of you and everything. I should be calling you mi'lady."

"Do not call me, mi'lady."

"As my lady commands." Come on if Gendry did that to me I would love it - he has a good sense of humour xxx Thank you for your review and please keep reading xxx

**'Guest'**** - Ahhh another cliff-hanger:( WHAT HAPPENED! This story is bad for my nerves but so addicting :D update soon so I can hear how Robb ordered Talisa's execution:)**

'Guest' - Is this EisForElephant? I only ask because of the mention of 'Talisa's execution. If not I apologise and welcome you xxx Sorry about the cliff-hanger I really didn't mean to make another one xx Sorry if my story is slowly killing you never meant for that to happen either xx Thank you for your update and please keep reading I promise your nerves won't be flying high - well in some scenes they will' xxxx


End file.
